


Hold Me Down

by analester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut, Swearing, vague smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analester/pseuds/analester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fic based off 'hold me down' by halsey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Down

_My demons are begging me to open up my mouth_

_I need them, mechanically make the words come out_

_They fight me, vigorous and angry, watch them pounce_

_Ignite me, licking up the flames they bring about_

-

Dan knows he should’ve kept his mouth shut, otherwise he wouldn’t be in the mess. He doesn’t even remember much about anything. Just that he was in a room that wasn’t his home, laying on sinfully red velvet cushions. What the fuck happened to bring him here?

Then he remembers.

-

_I sold my soul to a three-piece_

_And he told me I was holy_

_He’s got me down on both knees_

-

Dan was in his personal hell and he needed to get out. It didn’t matter how, he just needed to get out of this hell, which looking back, it was a little ironic considering what he did.

Dan was at an ultimate low in his life, being a being ignored by everyone in his family. No one really cared about him and school wasn’t any better when he came out to the school as gay. All Dan’s life was was difficult and hard and he just wanted to die. So, when an opportunity came for him get out of his normal life, he couldn’t help but say yes.

That opportunity was a teacher that taught Dan’s grade. He was a pretty handsome teacher, making all of the girls and sometimes boys swoon. Dan had fallen for him hard. He became Dan’s outlet and Dan refused to let go of him. It wasn’t until a few weeks later when that teacher revealed that he was a devil worker that noticed Dan wasn’t the happiest of people. Dan asked for another way out of his life and, well, the teacher offered to take his soul to live a normal life.

He made it seem like it was the best choice. He said life in hell wasn’t hard at all. Dan just had to be a slave to a devil. It didn’t seem appealing at first until the teacher went into more detail. The devil was looking for a sex slave and decided that Dan was prime for the taking. It was like Dan was destined to play the part. Before he even tried to change his mind, he had already said yes.

Which brings us back to Dan, sitting on the sinfully red velvet cushions. He sees a figure watching him in the corner.

“Where am I?” Dan asks, looking around the poorly lit room.

“Don’t play dumb, Daniel. You must know where you are,” the figure speaks, his voice soft and deep, but also dominant, and may Dan add, sexy.

“Did it actually work? I’m in hell? Wait, who are you?”

The figure steps out of the darkness and Dan’s breath is taken away. He isn’t at all what he thought he would look like. The person stood tall with a black fringe and blue eyes that possibly belonged to angel. This person was beautiful.

“I’m the devil that you sold your soul to. You can call me Phil,” Phil smiles. Dan’s mind goes back to the deal he had with that teacher who he can’t remember the name of anymore.

-

_“You want to get out of your life, right? It’s your lucky day, Dan. I happen to know exactly what you want and it only costs you your soul,” the teacher grins, walking around Dan._

_“You mean to tell me that I have to sell my soul to get out of my current life? What’s in it for me?”_

_“You get to be the slave of the devil. Not just a slave though. A sex slave. You see, your virgin body is perfect for him, all so very holy and practically untouched. Who wouldn’t want you?”_

_Dan smiled at the idea. Being a sex slave to the devil sounded kind of sexy and five times better than what his normal life was. No one was going to miss him anyways. He couldn’t say no._

-

“Wow, I guess Pj has explained the whole deal to you very clearly. I can see you’re excited already,” Phil smirks at the bulge in Dan’s jeans. Dan looks down embarrassed.

“Wait, who’s Pj?” Dan asks, not remembering speaking to anyone by that name.

“Mr. Liguori? The handsome teacher that talked you into selling your soul? How much do you actually remember?” Phil asks curiously. This Dan guy must’ve really been out of it.

“Not much actually. I just remember saying yes to the deal and then nothing,” Dan rubs his eyes with his hands. “You’re not actually going to make me do this now though, right?”

Dan would be lying if he said he wasn’t scared because Phil was actually pretty intimidating. He’s wondering if he made the right decision in saying yes.

“Of course I’m going to make you do it now. I’ve been deprived for so long. Your pretty little mouth looks so perfect for me,” Phil crawls on the bed towards Dan. Dan feels a pit in his stomach and he’s sure that he wants to get out of here. Phil was scary and he doesn’t look like the type of person that would go slow on him. He almost wants to run away. But where would he run? Dan whimpers as he hears Phil take off his jeans and boxers.

-

_But it’s the devil that’s tryna_

_Hold me down, hold me down_

_Sneaking out the back door,_

_Make no sound_

_Knock me out, knock me out_

_Saying that I want more, this is what I live for_

_Hold me down, hold me down_

_Throw me in the deep end, watch me drown_

_Knock me out, knock me out_

_Saying that I want more, this is what I live for_

-

Dan is in between Phil’s legs deep throating Phil’s cock. Phil’s hands are intertwined with Dan’s hair, forcing him to go farther down. There are tears in Dan’s eyes as Phil is making him take more than what he can handle. But if Dan was being honest, he was starting to like it.

All fear had escaped Dan after Phil admitted that he could read Dan’s mind and told him not to worry. To make Dan feel better, Phil gave Dan a hand job so intense, he ended up coming three times. Phil slowly wrapped Dan around his finger, making it harder and harder for Dan to want to escape. Dan was hooked on Phil. Every touch, every kiss, every fuck they shared, Dan started to fall in love with Phil. It was starting to get bad. Dan started to want more. He started to live and breathe Phil and he just couldn’t get enough.

-

It’s been a month since Dan has sold his soul and Phil was feeling particularly vanilla. Ever since Dan got here, all they have been trying is the kinky stuff, playing with cock cages, leg spreaders, ball gags, vibrators, dildos, cross dressing, basically everything and anything Phil wanted. And Dan really fucking loved it. But what Dan loved even more was the vanilla sex that Phil offered when he just felt having sex. This just made Dan fall in love with Phil even more.

Dan is laid on his back with Phil on top of him, kissing, licking, and biting Dan’s neck, making Dan moan softly. Phil’s touches weren’t rough and bruising like they usually were. They were gentle caresses and light fingers dancing along Dan’s chest.

In the time that Dan has been here, he never found a purpose in clothes anymore. He and Phil were always at it, making the occasion that he did wear clothes very rare. Dan’s mind becomes foggy with Phil’s kisses and touches. Phil’s mouth closes around Dan’s cock, making Dan arch his back in pleasure. Grabbing a bottle of lube, Phil pours some on his fingers and slides two fingers in at once, knowing Dan doesn’t even need stretching.

“You’re doing so well for me, baby boy. I’m so proud of you,” Phil coddles, kissing Dan’s tip as he works his fingers in and out. A thin layer of sweat appears on Dan’s forehead as he silently begs Phil to hurry up. He loves how slow and passionate Phil can be, but this was getting ridiculous. Before he knows it, Phil finds Dan’s spot and he’s whimpering “please, please, please,” under his breath because he just wants _more._

-

_Selfish, taking what I want and call it mine_

_I’m helpless, clinging to a little bit of spine_

_They rush me, telling me I’m running out of time_

_They shush me, walking me across a fragile line_

-

Selfish is all Dan calls himself. He knows that Phil has other slaves that he needs to give attention to, but Dan can’t help but be jealous of all the other people who get the same pleasure as Dan. All he wants is Phil. It’s getting more evident each day in the way he begs for more from Phil, praying that his devil will give him more.

Phil starts noticing how sad Dan is and suddenly, he isn’t using any of his other slaves. He doesn’t just want Dan for the sex either. He’s there for Dan and the cuddles and just everything and anything that is _Dan_.

The other slaves notice and they tell Dan that Phil only feels bad for Dan and he is soon going to leave him. He’s going to run out of time soon. Phil will get tired of using Dan and he will go looking for new slaves. That’s always what happens. Dan has seen it before.

But everything is forgotten when he is with Phil. Dan is high on pleasure and feeling and _Phil_ and he doesn’t know if he can ever stop.

-

Phil tells Dan one night that he loves him and that none of the other slaves mattered to him. Dan almost doesn’t believe him because he bets that he tells all the other slaves the same thing. That was, until Phil kisses Dan.

Phil has a rule that states that he can’t kiss any of his sex slaves, or anyone for that matter, on the lips because it was an act of love and devils certainly can not love. They feel lust, they feel want, but never love. But when he connects his lips with Dan’s and Dan knows Phil has changed. Phil shows affection, he shows love, and Dan knows that Phil is his. Suddenly, selfish isn’t a relevant synonym anymore.

-

_Hold me down, hold me down_

_Sneaking out the back door,_

_Make no sound_

_Knock me out, knock me out_

_Saying that I want more, this is what I live for_

_Hold me down, hold me down_

_Throw me in the deep end, watch me drown_

_Knock me out, knock me out_

_Saying that I want more, this is what I live for_


End file.
